Anime Wars: War World
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto, Goku, Yusei, and Ichigo are kidnapped from their respected universes and put in a world where their is only one rule: Survive. A new series that i will be writing. Will have other characters from different animes. R
1. A New World

New Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Naruto, Bleach, Superman, Spider-Man, Yu-Yu Hakasho, One Piece, Blood Plus, or anything but the story and the characters I created. R&R PEOPLE!

It was a dark and desolate place. The air smelled fowl and corroded as 4 specific men awoke from their slumber in a small, cramped cell. They each wore a neckband with a chain connected to it, the chains each connected to a circuit breaker. As these men awoke, they looked at each other, not understanding the situation they were in. One man, a man with jet black hair and a strange hairstyle was the first to realize he wasn't alone, looking around at the other prisoners in amazement. He looked down at his orange and blue jumpsuit and seen that he was covered in high tech machinery, things that were tampering with his supernatural powers. Another man, a spiky haired blond teenager looked down at himself and saw that he was also covered in something, but his was a little different then the previous man. His hands and his feet were chained and connected to a box that was attached to his chest. He began to breath heavily, not knowing what was going on, panic in his eyes. The next man was a little more calm, an annoyed look on his face. He had orange hair, a scowl on his face, and serious brown eyes. He wore a black Grim Reaper type outfit, that was covered in wiring and unknown machinery. The last man had jet black hair, and wore a strange disk looking machine on his arm, which had a large bulb on it that didn't look like it belonged on it. This was the first man to say something, not understanding what could have occurred.

"Where am I?" the jet blacked haired man asked, looking at the other prisoners. "I was just in Domino City, in a Turbo Duel with Jack and Crow. How did I end up here?"

"I was just sparring with my son Gohan and Goten," the man with the strange haircut answered. "I don't know how I got here either."

"I was training with Sakura and Master Kakashi," the spiky haired blond said as he shook his head. "Why am I connected to all of this dam machinery?"

"I was going to ask the same question," the orange haired teen asked, tugging at the chain at his neck. "I was just studying at the library with Orihime and Chad."

"So what is your guys names?" the spiky blond haired teen asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's next Hokage."

"I'm Yusei Fudo," the jet blacked haired teen said. "I'm a Duelist from Domino City."

"I'm Son Goku," the strange hairstyle man said with a grin. "I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange haired teen said. "I'm a Soul Reaper from Earth."

"What is a Soul Reaper?" Yusei asked with a confused look.

"And why haven't I ever heard of a Saiyan?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell is a Hokage?" Ichigo questioned as they all looked at each other with bewildered looks.  
"I don't think we come from the same Earth," Goku inquired as they all nodded in agreement.

"Do any of you use jutsus?" Naruto asked as everyone shook their head. "Any taijutsu or genjutsu?"

"I can sense that we all have great power," Goku said, looking around at everyone. "Does anyone use ki?" Everyone shook their head no.

"Anyone play Duel Monsters?" Yusei asked as everyone shrugged at this.

"I've never heard of any Duel Monsters," Goku replied as everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"So why are we all here?" Ichigo asked as everyone shrugged again. "None of you are evil or anything are you?"

"No, I could sense the evil intentions of people, everyone in this room has a pure heart," Goku announced as everyone looked at each other with a smile. "It's strange, to bring us all to one place, I wonder why?"

"I can answer that question scum," a voice said as Goku looked to the side of him with a dark look and seen a giant humanoid figure appear covered in a bright light, seemingly standing in front of the only entrance and escape from the room. "You are all property of the Great Emperor, and you will be forced to fight against alien foes in order to continue your universes existence. You are in the middle of the universes, a place that exist between all universes. In this place, we are far more advanced and stronger then your primitive technology of your universes. We have been watching all of you, you all possess great strength and are indeed the strongest in your universes. As these pinnacle figures in your universes, you will represent them in the greatest inter universe battlefield that no world has ever seen. If you are able to survive against these foes, you will be allowed the privilege to return to your universe and you will face no further consequences. If you lose, you will be executed and you universes will cease to exist. It is your choice warriors, work together and win, or die."

"So why are we wearing all of these things on us?" Naruto asked as the alien smiled a dark smile.

"So you won't get any ideas about using your abilities to escape," he replied with a wicked smile. "It will be your death if you try to rebel against us. We know all of your moves, your skills, everything. So please, make yourself comfortable. You will be our personal guests for the time being."

"This is madness!" Yusei screamed as a electric surge went through his body, making him jerk in pain as it coursed through his body.

"Also, try to watch your tongue or get shocked," the alien said with a grin. "Each shock is more intense then the last, so try not to get yourself fried before you get to the arena OK?"

"Your enjoying this you sick bastard," Ichigo said with a disgusted look as the alien snickered.

"My name is Captain Rel Dover," the alien said as he pressed a switch and electricity surged through Ichigo's body. "Try to remember that when you address me would you?"

"So when do we begin these trials?" Goku asked as Rel looked at him with a wider smile.

"Well, just as you would expect from a Saiyan," Rel replied with a grin. "You begin tomorrow morning, so rest up my friends. I'll be your alarm clock tomorrow." Rel left the room, the door closing with a loud bang.

"So when do we begin the trials?" Naruto repeated, looking at Goku with a angry look. "Are you serious? You sounded as if you were excited about this!"

"I can't help my nature!" Goku shouted, looking down. "I'm not too happy about the idea, but if we have to why not be mentally ready?"

"You are one to talk kid," Ichigo retorted, looking at Naruto with an annoyed look. "You act if you are completely innocent, I seen you smiling!"

"I was smiling before he told me they were going to destroy our universes!" Naruto shot back, Ichigo and Naruto giving each other hateful looks.

"We don't have time for senseless bickering guys," Yusei said and everyone looked at him. "We need to figure out a plan to escape this place or better yet, stop this place from even existing."

"He does have a point," Goku said as Naruto and Ichigo nodded. "But with our powers being canceled, how do we do it?"

"We use our brains," Yusei said.

Welcome to the first of many Anime Wars crossover series! I'm going to be making the chapters short, but bringing out a least 3 a week, so tell me how you like that. Tell me how you liked it and who I should introduce or any ideas you have! Thank you!


	2. A New Order

Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World. The same disclaimer on the first chapter counts for this one as well, so I don't own anything but the story and the characters I created. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Enjoy!

The next day was just as depressing as the first. As the heroes awoke from their restless slumber, the disgusting smell of something cooking wafted in their noses.

"What the hell is that smell?" Ichigo asked as he covered in nose in disgust. "Did someone throw up in here?"

"I'm about to," Naruto groaned as he held his stomach. "I could really go for some miso ramen right about now..."

"Don't mention food to me right now," Goku moaned as his stomach began to growl loudly. "I could really use some of Chi-Chi's home cooking right now..."

"Well, you are in luck my friend!" a voice said as Goku, Naruto, Yusei, and Ichigo looked over as the invisible door slid open and an alien wearing a chef hat came into the room, holding four bowls in his four hands. "I am Chef Dugley, and I will be your cuisine cooker here."

"You call that garbage cuisine?" Yusei asked as he looked at the bowls in Dugley's hands. Dugley looked at Yusei with a sharp look as he lifted up a box and pressed a button, Yusei getting shocked with electricity.

"Stop that!" Naruto screamed as the Chef smiled with a disgusting smile, worms and other insects crawling through his teeth.

"I heard from Rel that you are all great heroes," Dugley said with a smirk as he looked at all of the warriors. "Hmm, I must say it is a honor to serve those who fight for their entire universe. It takes guts and strength."

"We kinda didn't have a choice," Ichigo replied with a dark look as Dugley set the bowls down and gave the heroes a fake salute.

"Good luck out there today," Dugley said with a chuckle as he left the room.

"I'm going to so kill that bastard once I get out of here," Ichigo muttered as Yusei and Naruto nodded. "I just wonder how... Goku, are you eating that?" Goku had picked up one of the four bowls and began to drink the strange concoction. Naruto, Yusei, and Ichigo watched in disgust as Goku chugged the entire bowl, beat his chest a bit, and sighed with satisfaction.

"Are you used to eating food like that?" Yusei asked with an eyebrow raised as Goku quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm used to eating my wife Chi-Chi's great cooking," Goku replied with a thoughtful smile. "It's just that if I have to eat it, why not try it? Besides, if you don't eat, you won't have any strength for fighting today."

"He has a point," Yusei said as Naruto and Ichigo looked at each other in unison. They each picked up a bowl and looked inside it, the liquid green and things were moving inside it. Naruto, Yusei, and Ichigo sighed at the same time as they all put the bowl to their lips and drank it, Ichigo almost gagging as they chugged the entire bowl. They all threw down their empty bowls in unison as they sighed with relief that they finished it.

"That was more horrible then when me and Jack let Crow cook dinner one night," Yusei said as he looked up at ceiling. "I never drunk so much water with my food in my entire life."

"A touching story Yusei Fudo," a voice said as Rel walked through the invisible door, smiling as he looked at the heroes. "But, today is the day that you test yourself in front of the Great Emperor! You will each be fighting a person from your universe of our choosing. If you win, you will be allowed to begin the trials to save your universe! If you lose, you will be destroyed and so will your universe. We will be limiting you power suppressors, so you will be able to use your abilities. Yusei Fudo, you will be happy to know that we modified your Duel Disk so that your monsters will no longer be holograms like in your universe. They will be real, and able to fight, but of course limited. So, let us begin the battle shall we?"

"You didn't say we would have to do this yesterday," Ichigo replied as Rel shrugged and smiled.

"I don't have to explain nothing to you," Rel said with a smirk and he motioned for the heroes to get up. The heroes rose slowly, wondering what would await them in this upcoming battle. They followed Rel as he led them to a giant arena, as they came out, a crowd began to cheer loudly.

"Welcome to Gladiator," Ichigo whispered as they all looked around.

"This is your stop gentleman," Rel announced as he stepped back and pressed a button, freeing all the heroes from the restraints they were in. All that was left was a small box that was on all their chests.

"That is the power suppressor," Rel explained as he seen them look at the box. "I wouldn't pull it, if you do you receive an automatic shock. And I mean one hell of a shock, you will be lucky if you survive. If you try to escape while you are here, you will be electrocuted to death. The electricity is strong enough even to kill a Saiyan, so don't get any ideas. And if you do anything the Great Emperor doesn't approve of, me and my men will come down here and teach you a lesson. Now have fun, and try to live OK?"

"Thanks for the lesson," Naruto said dryly as he took a deep breath.

"They took out all my Spell and Trap cards," Yusei announced as he looked through his deck. "They have done their research."

"The other door on the opposite side is opening," Goku said as all the heroes looked forward and 4 men stepped outside from the other door.

"Vegeta," Goku said with widened eyes.

"Jack," Yusei choked out as he seen his ally.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he seen the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

"Renji," Ichigo said as he looked at the red haired Soul Reaper. "Of course they would get you."

"Is it me, or are all these people very specific?" Yusei asked as everyone nodded.

"They are our rivals," Goku said as he looked at the other heroes. "And in order to save our universes, we have to beat them."

"Let the battle of rivals begin!" Rel screamed.

"Let's go guys," Naruto urged as they all looked at their opposite. "This is one hell of a preliminary battle, but let's go all out." 

A battle between rivals? That is one hell of a match! If this is just the opening, what will be the upcoming matches? Or am I talking too soon? Find out next chapter!


	3. A New Rival

Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World. I do not own anything but the story.

As Naruto, Yusei, Goku, and Ichigo stared down their rivals, something just didn't seem right.

"Do you think these are the real people?" Ichigo whispered to Yusei as Yusei analyzed the situation.

"I wouldn't put it past these aliens if they weren't, but we can't be sure unless we fight them," Yusei whispered back as Jack, Vegeta, Renji, and Sasuke began to advance menacingly.

"I'll handle this!" Naruto shouted as he went running at Sasuke.

"No, we need to work together!" Yusei screamed as Naruto ignored him and began to swing at Sasuke, Sasuke smiling and easily dodging the blows. He then caught both of Naruto's fist with both of his hands and kneed Naruto in the chest, Naruto getting the air knocked out of him. Sasuke then pushed Naruto back by letting go of the grip he had on Naruto's hands and gave a devastating blow to Naruto's chin, making Naruto slid back over to his friends from the ground. Yusei walked up to him and looked down at him with a smile.

"Would you like to hear my plan now?" he asked as Naruto wiped a line of blood that was coming from his mouth away and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, let's hurry Yusei," Ichigo urged as he watched the others begin to advance closer without a word.

"Here's the plan..." Yusei started as suddenly a giant red dragon appeared on the battlefield, looking Yusei down with a fierce look.

"The Red Dragon Archfiend," Yusei said with gritted teeth as he took his deck from his Duel Disk and pulled out a card. He placed it on the Duel Disk and in front of him a giant, shining dragon was summoned, roaring as it looked at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Go, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as the dragon roared in reply. The dragons both began to wrestle with each other, each not giving the other any room to even breath.

"Let's go Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he put his hands to his side and began to power up, about to go Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Goku's began to spark, the device on his chest not allowing him to go Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked as he went Super Saiyan instantly, and then teleported in front of Goku instantly. Goku looked at Vegeta with one eye closed as Vegeta tried to kick Goku in the chest, Goku catching his foot midair. They then both began to exchange vicious blows, both of them trying to keep up with the others speed.

"How about this then, KAIOKEN TIMES 5!" Goku screamed as his entire body was covered in a red aura, Goku himself red. Vegeta smiled at this and began to send small ki blast at Goku, Goku hitting them away as Vegeta shot them. Vegeta then disappeared and appeared behind Goku. Goku sensed him and turned around quickly, as Vegeta put his hand in Goku's face. Goku began to feel beads of sweat go down his face as Vegeta blasted Goku away, Goku getting pushed to the ground by Vegeta's ki attack. As this occurred, Renji had ran at Ichigo and attacked, Ichigo taking this surprise and flash stepping away. Renji flash stepped to keep up with Ichigo as they began to clash swords, Ichigo surprised to see that Renji was reading all of his attacks. Ichigo stepped back as he began to gather his power, his sword glowing slightly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed as a blue and white energy wave went flying at Renji from Ichigo's sword, Renji flash stepping away and avoiding the attack. He then appeared behind Ichigo as Ichigo turned around.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji screamed in a strange voice as his sword transformed, and he then swung it at Ichigo, who had let down his guard and got cut. The sword dug deep into Ichigo's stomach as blood trickled from the wound. Renji then pulled his sword back, making Ichigo groan with pain. Meanwhile, Yusei's Stardust Dragon was beginning to get overpowered by Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend. The Archfiend pushed back Yusei's Stardust easily and then began to charge a blast in its mouth. It then sent it at Yusei's dragon, making the dragon explode.

"No, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei screamed as the dragon was destroyed, Yusei looking up at the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend with terror. He backed up slowly as he looked through his deck frantically.

"Go, Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted as he summoned another monster. The Archfiend slammed its foot on top of the Junk Warrior, easily defeating it.

"Dam, I'm running out of options," Yusei moaned as he watched the Red Dragon Archfiend begin to power up another attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" a voice screamed as the dragon was hit by a blue and white energy attack, the dragon getting vaporized by this. Goku instant teleported next to Yusei, smiling as Yusei sighed with relief.

"It seems that we do better fighting the others rival," Yusei said with a smile as he suddenly figured out how to defeat the rivals. "Gather everyone up Goku! We are going to play a little switcharoo!"

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. A New Enemy

Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World. I do not own anything but the story and the characters I created.

"It's time for the oldest trick in the book Goku," Yusei announced with a smile. "Go gather everyone over here so we can finish this battle."

"You got it!" Goku yelled as he charged up his Kaioken and took off in Naruto's direction. Naruto was too busy dodging an attack from Sasuke to notice this, Sasuke not giving him any room to breath. Sasuke pulled out his sword and viciously began to attack Naruto, Naruto dodging swiftly as he tried to think of a plan that would knock out Sasuke for good.

"Hey Naruto!" Goku screamed as Naruto watched Goku slam both of his feet into Sasuke's chest, Sasuke getting knocked into a wall 20 feet from where he was standing. Goku stopped in front of Naruto with a grin as Naruto looked at Goku with his mouth open wide.

"You really just did that," Naruto muttered as he looked over at Sasuke, who was seemingly knocked out.

"Yusei wants us to gather, so help me get Ichigo OK?" Goku said as Naruto nodded. As Goku took to the air, Naruto raced over by foot to where Ichigo was fighting Renji. Renji turned slightly as Naruto rocked his jaw, sending him flying as Renji quickly caught his balance. He tossed his giant sword at Naruto as Naruto ducked, barely missing the blade as it passed him completely. Ichigo took advantage of this and raced at Renji and slashed at his chest, but he was intercepted by what seemed like a wave of lightening attacked him. Sasuke appeared to the side of Ichigo, pulling his sword and and clashing with Ichigo, Ichigo surprised at his speed. Sasuke then slashed Ichigo's chest, Ichigo not affected.

"Your little sword can't beat a Soul Reaper," Ichigo mocked as his sword began to glow blue. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he was sent into the wall by Ichigo's attack, nothing seen but smoke in the rubble he laid in.

"Ichigo, you took it too far!" Naruto shouted as he looked in the smoke. "That was my friend, you can't just kill him!"

"Relax, I held back a lot of power," Ichigo replied, putting his hand through his hair. "Not by choice, but my

"It seems that your friend isn't real," Goku announced as he stood in the air, looking at the area where Sasuke was thrown by the attack. In the place of Sasuke was a ectoplasm goo, looking as if it was trying to stand up, but it couldn't.

"So they are not our real rivals," Naruto whispered as he looked over at Renji, who was looking at Ichigo, prepared to attack. "That's good, let's make this a show then!" Naruto grinned as Renji lunged for Ichigo, but Naruto intercepted him with a Rasengan and sent him crashing into the wall in front of him. Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo all came walking over to Renji, looking at him with dark looks as Renji stood up slowly, preparing to attack them. As soon as he ran at them, Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo grinned as they looked at each other as they all used their favorite attacks.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he sent Renji back into the wall.

"20X KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed as he sent his attack at Renji as he went crashing into the wall again.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo screamed as he followed Goku's Kamehameha. The fake Renji began to scream as it was disintegrated by the three way attack. They all then turned around and looked at Yusei, who gave them a thumbs up as he dived away from an attack from Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, which had been revived.

"How did he bring it back?" Goku shouted as they all ran for Yusei.

"He must have had something in that deck he used," Naruto said as Ichigo nodded. "No matter, let's go beat the crap of of him!"

"There has been a new challenge added to the battle at the request of the Great Emperor!" Rel Dover screamed as Ichigo, Naruto, and Goku stopped and looked up at the podium where Rel stood. "You will now be facing off against this dragon with our advanced technology! Do you accept this challenge?"

"We don't have a choice right?" Yusei asked as Rei snickered.

"Hell no," Rel said bluntly as he nodded to his men who hit the Red Dragon Archfiend with a strange beam, making it a lot more grotesque and seemingly turning it into an alien as well. The fake Jack was picked up and devoured by the new Red Dragon and the dragon began to glow with a dark black aura, looking at the fighters with a menacing look.

"This just might be a problem," Yusei announced as all the other heroes nodded in agreement.

A new enemy has arrived? Can they defeat this seemingly invincible dragon? Or does he have a weakness...? Find out next chapter!


	5. New Card?

_Welcome to a new chapter of Anime Wars: War World. I do not own anything but the story and characters I created. _

"Now our brave fighters will fight against this new opponent!" Rel Dover screamed as the crowd cheered with anticipation.

"Dammit," Yusei muttered as he looked up at the giant alien dragon. "What the hell can I do against this Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"Don't lose hope yet Yusei," Goku shouted as he, Naruto, and Ichigo got into a fighting position. "We all have to fight this monster."

"Any plans?" Yusei shouted back as the Red Dragon began to advance menacingly.

"Not a clue!" Naruto screamed as he began to make hand signals. "Let's wing this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's jumped onto the dragon, trying to bring the giant dragon down as the dragon easily brushed them away, most of the Naruto's slipping off of it's slippery looking skin. The Red Dragon then powered up a fireball and shot it at the ground, the impact of the fireball taking out all of the Naruto's that were near the area. Ichigo and Goku watched with widened eyes as the real Naruto was charging up a Rasengan and slammed it into the Red Dragon's leg, the attack doing absolutely nothing. Yusei began to search through his deck for a new monster card to use as Naruto looked up at the giant dragon with fear as the dragon lifted it's giant foot to stop Naruto out. Naruto gaped in fear as Goku instant teleported to Naruto, grabbed him, and instant teleported back. Naruto looked at Goku apologetically as Goku shrugged it off. Goku put his arms to his side and began to chant silently as a blue ki ball began to gather in his hands.

"KAMEHAMHA!" Goku screamed as he sent the Kamehameha wave at the Red Dragon, the dragon countering it with it's own blast as Goku found himself in a battle of the blasts. Goku struggled as the Red Dragon began to overpower him easily, pushing his mighty blast back at Goku at full strength. Goku, who was completely cut with strength, found himself in a difficult position.

"Dammit, KAIOKEN!" Goku screamed as his aura turned red and his Kamehameha grew stronger, pushing back the Red Dragon's attack more now. The Red Dragon began to push harder, Goku's veins popping out as he tried to keep up with the dragon.

"We have to distract the Red Dragon!" Yusei screamed as he found the perfect card. "And this just might do it! Come on out Stardust Junk Dragon!"

(As you might have guessed, a card that I made up maybe. I'm not entirely sure about that so don't quote me on it. It has an attack power of 3100 and defense of 2300. I thought I would add that) Combining the two warriors that were defeated, Yusei created a new card that had enough power to keep up this this new dragon. Or so he hopefully thought. As Goku still struggled, Naruto began to chuck kunai at the dragon as Ichigo hit it with an Getsuga Tensho. Yusei sent his dragon to attack, but nothing was getting it's attention.

"Stardust Junk Dragon, use Galactic Breaker!" Yusei screamed as Stardust Junk Dragon began to glow a faint yellow and rushed at Red Dragon Archfiend. It then slammed it's fist into Red Dragon Archfiend's back, pushing the dragon back as Goku fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"I think I might be through guys," Goku said as he tried to catch his breath. "This lack of power is really killing me here."

"Then it's up to Stardust Junk Dragon!" Yusei shouted as he pointed at Red Dragon Archfiend. "Stardust Junk Dragon, use Starstrike Blizzard!" As Yusei called this out, the Stardust Junk Dragon began to glow a sparkling silver. It then sprayed the Red Dragon Archfiend in what looked like small stars crashing into it. The Red Dragon was affected, but still up and ready.

"Can we really beat this thing?" Yusei wondered as he looked at the Red Dragon with an annoyed look.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm so behind from my computer breaking down! I'll try for another one this week, but no guarantee! Please stick with me here! I will give you guys a story!


	6. Battle Finale!

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World. I do not own anything but the story and the characters I created. _

As Yusei's Stardust Junk Dragon stared down the mighty alien Red Dragon Archfiend, it seemed as if no one could defeat Jack's favorite monster card.

"So what do we do here guys?" Ichigo asked as he gripped his sword tightly, sweat dripping in beads down his forehead. "I'm almost at my limit here, Goku's down, Yusei's monster isn't doing anything to this dragon..."

"Not to mention that we aren't able to use our full strength," Naruto grumbled as Ichigo nodded in agreement. "So, who is going to step up and take charge here?"

"I might have a plan guys," Goku announced as he picked himself up from the dirty ground. He brushed himself off slowly as he turned and looked at Naruto and Ichigo with a sly grin.

"It is a do it or die plan though," Goku warned as Yusei sprinted over to hear this as well. The Stardust Junk Dragon began to clash violently with the Red Dragon Archfiend once again as Goku spoke with the warriors.

"We will have to give every drop of energy that we have left in our bodies," Goku whispered as they all stood in a circle. "This will be the final attack we will be able to muster. The Spirit Bomb is our final hope here."

"Guys, if we have to pull a plan out of our ass here, how will we be able to handle the rest of these guys we will have to fight?" Yusei asked bluntly as Goku looked down with a knowing look.

"We will manage," Naruto replied as Ichigo and Goku looked at him with widened eyes. Naruto grinned as Yusei couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Let's do this Goku!" Yusei shouted as Ichigo and Naruto raised their hands in the air in agreement. Goku nodded as he lifted both of his hands in the air, Ichigo, Naruto, and Yusei raising one of their hands as well. Goku began to concentrate as his hands began to glow a gloriously pure light, energy flowing through his body.

"We can do this!" Goku screamed as he looked at the energy he was gathering. He dropped his hands as a ball of pure blue energy appeared in his left hand, Yusei, Ichigo, and Naruto looking at it in awe.

"This is the hope of all four of us!" Goku screamed as the Red Dragon Archfiend slapped the Stardust Junk Dragon away easily. It turned it's attention to Goku, Goku preparing to toss the ball at the monster.

"Take it!" Goku shouted as he tossed the ball at the Red Dragon, the Red Dragon roaring as it was hit head on by the attack. The Red Dragon gasped as it was purified by the attack, the pure energy cleaning away all of it's negative strength. The negative energy that had filled it's body was destroyed, taking the dragon along with it.

"What happen?" Yusei asked as Goku looked over at him with a smile.

"Our positive energy was able to purify the beast that was created from negative power," Goku explained with a grin. "Basically, we won."

"Yes, you have won!" Rel Dover screamed as the crowd booed the four warriors. "You have qualified for the tournament! Prepare to fight for your universes the next time you step into this arena!"

"We were already doing that when we did it this time," Ichigo remarked as he was suddenly struck in the back of the head with an electric stick.

"What the hell...?" Yusei asked as he was struck as well, falling to the ground quickly.

"Time to go to bed heroes," Rel Dover said in the microphone as Goku and Naruto were hit as well and they passed out on the ground...

Just a quick little chapter, be back later this week! Will be back with waaaay longer chapters next time!


	7. New Challenge?

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World! I've been kinda gone for a while, but I'm back with a vengeance here! I do not own anything but the story and characters that I created._

The smell was rancid. That was the only way to describe the chef's cooking within the prison cell. As the heroes Goku, Naruto, Yusei, and Ichigo awoke, that same smell wafted through their nostrils as they all sat up against one of the four walls.

"You know, I'm kinda getting used to the smell," Goku muttered as he took in what smelled delicious in his mind. "I'm actually really hungry now..."

"Goku, you are one of the weirdest individuals I ever met," Yusei replied as he put his hand over his nose and mouth. "And I have met some pretty weird guys..."

"Hey Yusei, what is that mark that you have running down your eye there?" Naruto asked as he rudely pointed to the mark. "It's kinda weird..."

"Well, when I was imprisoned wrongly, I was given this mark," Yusei replied. "It's actually a tracer that they use to find you if you ever escape..."

"You were in jail before?" Ichigo asked with widened eyes. "Seems kinda suspicious if you ask me..."

"What, you don't trust me now?" Yusei asked as he turned to Ichigo. "I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to not earn your trust..."

"OK guys, let's not argue with each other," Goku muttered as the tray of food was placed inside the cell. "Anybody gonna eat their grub?"

"Go ahead Goku, I'm not even hungry," Ichigo murmured as he leaned up against his wall. "I just can't stand this damn place anymore…"

"Stay strong Ichigo," Yusei urged as he gave the Shinigami a sympathetic smile. "We will escape from here, we just need to figure out how their technology works and if maybe we can overpower it somehow."

"What I don't understand is how simple machinery can suppress energy that we produce naturally," Ichigo inquired as Goku and Naruto nodded in agreement. "It almost seems impossible right?"

"In this place Ichigo Kurosaki, you must believe in the impossible," a voice explained within the darkness as Rel emerged from the hidden door, smiling broadly.

"Rel Dover, what do you want?" Goku asked as Rel's smile turned into a grin.

"What's with the hostility?" Rel asked innocently as he clapped slightly. "I came here to simply congratulate your victory. I also wanted to wish you luck on your first true challenge as well…"

"Wait, true challenge?" Naruto interrupted as Rel snickered.

"You thought that was it?" Rel asked as Naruto slumped back against the wall with his eyes widened. "Oh no my young friend, we just begun. Allow me to explain your first challenge, called the Great Maze. It's quite simple, escape from within the giant maze that we have set up in the arena and you win the challenge."

"I'm guessing it won't be that easy though?" Yusei asked as Rel chuckled.

"Always observant Mr. Fudo," Rel complimented. "Yes, it will prove to be quite difficult. But let us save the fun for within the maze shall we? Now since you slept so long, we decided to hold the games in a few hours. Unfortunately for you, in a few hours it will be nighttime."

"You expect us to navigate a maze in the dark?" Naruto asked as Rel laughed.

"I don't "expect" you to do anything," Rel replied as he opened the hidden door. "You can refuse the challenge if you like. Of course you will be disqualified and your universes will be destroyed and you yourselves will be sent to the mining planet to mine for the rest of your days. But if you would like to back out, now would be the time friends."

"You're lower than pond scum Rel," Ichigo murmured as Rel mock saluted him.

"Have fun in the challenge heroes," Rel whispered as the door slid close before him. "I hear the challenge will be quite the femme fatale…"

"Femme fatale?" Naruto wondered as Goku shrugged. "Sounds like it's going to be a fight between females…" All of the heroes exchanged glances as they all realized what the next challenge would consist of.

"We're fighting women of our universe aren't we?" Yusei asked as everyone nodded in response. "Uh-Oh…"

_Yes, I have been gone for so long and I'm really sorry for the short chapter. But the next will be long, so I wanted to introduce this one to the people. So please review and keep up with me guys! _

_gorutovssageta_


	8. Femme Fetale: Naruto vs Kushina

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Anime Wars: War World! I don't own anything but the story! _

_Main Cast_

_Yusei Fudo:__ The unofficial leader of the team. Though the only one without any abilities of the team, has strategic abilities and great teamwork abilities. Abilities: Dueling._

_Naruto Uzumaki:__ The maverick of the group. Loves to joke around, plus call Tsunade old behind her back (she can't here him!) Current abilities able to use: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Giant Rasengan(Limited)._

_Son Goku:__ The powerhouse of the group. A Saiyan raised on Earth, gentle but fierce. Loves a good fight, but hates evil. Current abilities able to use: Kamehameha Wave, Kaioken (x2), Spirit Bomb(Limited), Super Kamehameha(Limited)._

_Ichigo Kurosaki:__ A Shinigami that gained his powers unorthodox. Has a rude tude, but is a really good guy. Abilities able to use: Flash Step, Getsuga Tensho_

As the heroes were taken to the arena, Yusei and the gang looked out into the deep wilderness of mystery in wonder.

"So, this is what the audience has been waiting for!" Rel announced as the crowd exploded in cheering. "Our heroes of the last tournament have returned to face off against the Maze of Doom! Reintroducing our heroes!"

"So, it's finally time..." Ichigo murmured as everyone nodded in response. "I wonder who this "femme fatale" is going to be..."

"I'm guessing any women that interacted with us in the past..." Yusei guessed as Naruto and Goku moaned.

"Please not Sakura-chan or Baa-chan..." Naruto prayed as Goku remininced of Chi-Chi yelling at him with a large pot in her grasp.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi! I didn't mean to eat all the food!" Goku suddenly shouted as all the other heroes gave the spiky haired Saiyan a curious/amused glance.

"Now, to introduce our first female that will be occupying the maze as an obstacle for our heroes, she's a feisty Shinigami from the Earth Ichigo occupies, introducing Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia walked onto the opposite stage as the heroes in full Shinigami gear, giving Ichigo a blank look as she took her place at the side of Rel.

"Wow Ichigo, she's kinda hot!" Naruto whispered as Ichigo gave him a grin.

"Wanna know how old she really is?" Ichigo asked as Naruto nodded eagerly, Ichigo whispering her age in his ear.

"Wow, she's _way _older than Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Next, this female comes from the universe Yusei resides in, introducing Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza entered the arena, wielding her duel disk, Yusei gasping in surprise as he witnessed this occur.

"Now, from Naruto's universe, she's the mother of our young hero Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto shouted as his mother entered the arena, giving her son an icy glare.

"And finally, from the universe Goku resides in, one of the partners of Goku's father, Fasha!"

"No way, another Saiyan?" Goku wondered aloud as Fasha gave Goku a wave, going into a fighting position.

"No way, who knew Bardock's son would be participating in this tournament!" Fasha thought aloud as she studied the Super Saiyan. "He has become quite the man since I last saw him..."

"Now, let us begin with the first round, which shall be a battle royale, then second round our competitors will be placed inside the maze!" Rel exclaimed as the limitaors were placed on all of the heroes. "Begin!"

The fake Kushina wasted no time, running at Naruto at full speed as Naruto made several hand signs.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto screamed as several clones littered the field. Ichigo went onto the offensive as Rukia did the same, Rukia's zanpakuto colliding with Ichigo's, causing the entire arena to tremble.

"Hey Kakarot, are you ready to face me?" Fasha asked as she stepped up to Goku. "I'm eager to see what Bardock's son can do!"

"Bardock?" Goku wondered aloud, reminicing that Frieza had also spoken this name on Planet Namek. "Who is this person named Bardock...?" Fasha sent a large ki ball at Goku's chest, Goku catching the ball with his left hand. As the ball floated in his left palm, Goku let it go then deflected it into the sky.

Yusei readied his deck as Rel drove up to him on what looked like his duel runner.

"Get ready hero, you have a Turbo Duel to participate in," Rel announced as the crowd cheered in response. Akiza was waiting at what seemed to be the start line. Yusei hopped onto the Duel Runner, as Akiza sped up toward him. She summoned a monster, which just happened to be one of her strongest beast, the Black Rose Dragon.

"Heh, this isn't even a surprise..." Yusei murmured as he prepared to summon Stardust Dragon. "Go..."

"I activate my trap, Metalmorph!" Akiza shouted, Yusei's eyes widening in shock. "Introducing my Black Rose _Metal _Dragon!"

"No... way..." Yusei stammered as he gawked at the gigantic beast. "This might be tough..."

Naruto went on the offensive, one clone grasping Kushina's arm as she passed, then tossing her in the opposite direction. After this, another clone took Kushina's leg, then threw her into the air, Naruto then leaping into the air via Shadow Clone, then slamming his left foot into Kushina's face, sending her into the ground below. Naruto gathered a Rasengan from above, then came down at Kushina, who seemed to be unconscious in a crater below. Kushina's eyes opened instantly, rolling to the avert the Rasengan. Naruto crashed into the crater, his Rasengan causing it to slightly increase in size. A clone came running toward Kushina, who slammed her fist into it's jaw with a vicious uppercut, which caused it to disappear almost instantaneously. Naruto snatched one of his clones by the arm, sending the clone at Kushina like an arrow. Kushina kicked the clone in the cheek as it came into her radius, which caused the area around her to be blanketed in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto then ran through the smoke, preparing to punch Kushina in the face. But as he did, the smoke dissolved, the kunoichi's face coming into view. Naruto stopped abruptly, unable to strike any woman that looked like his mother in such a manner. Kushina grinned as she elbowed Naruto in the chest, causing a handful of blood to come from the shinobi's mouth. She then stood up as Naruto kneeled over, holding his chest. Kushina's grin increased in size as she kneed Naruto in the face, causing him to fall to the side of his face. Kushina picked up Naruto by the collar of his jacket, looking him eye to eye for a second. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as Kushina slammed her fist into Naruto's face, causing his entire face to cave in, as if it imploded. Naruto rolled across the ground, blood leaking from his nose viciously. Without any warning, Kushina made several hand signs, causing several chains to emerge from the ground, covering Naruto from head to toe.

"Damn it, I'm at my limit..." Naruto murmured as Kushina prepared to finish the match. "It's over..."

_Is Naruto finished? Will Yusei be able to defeat Black Rose Metal Dragon? Will Goku find a challenge in Fasha? And will Ichigo be able to defeat his one of his closest allies? Also, a new character will be joining the fray! But only one, so I'll let the reader decide! Please, if you have your own choice, voice your opinion! Here is the options:_

_InuYasha (InuYasha/InuYasha: The Final Act)_

_Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)_

_Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) _

_Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) _

_Vote for whichever you would like to see enter the team! Or if you don't want to see any join the team, say it! See ya next time! _

_gorutovssageta_


	9. Femme Fetale: Yusei's New Monster

_Anime War: War World_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Discllaimer:I own nothing but the story itself_

_Character Bio:_

_Yusei Fudo:_** A duelist raised in the slum's of New Domino City, known as the Satellite. Is the unofficial leader of the team, the one who bring's the brain's to the team. His deck is a force of it's own magnitude, with monster's like the Stardust Dragon. **

**Current Abilities/Monster's:**** Stardust Dragon, Junk Warrior, Stardust Junk Dragon.**

_Naruto Uzumaki:_** A shinobi raised in Konohagakure. Has a demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside him by his father, Minato Namikaze. Is the member of the team with the most abilities, having jutsu at his disposal. **

**Current Abilities:**** Rasengan, Bushin no Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Odama Rasengan.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki:_**The Substitute Shinigami that reside's in Karakura Town. He is the swordsman of the team, giving the team a major boost in that area. **

**Current Abilities:**** Getsuga Tensho, Flash Step.**

_Son Goku:_**Goku is a Saiyan that was raised on the planet Earth. He is a massive powerhouse, using energy known as ki. He is the powerhouse of the team as well.**

**Current Abilities:**** Kamehameha Wave, Spirit Bomb(Limited), Kaioken (x3), Super Kamehameha Wave.**

_?:_ **A mysterious fighter that is entering the fray of heroes. Not much is known of this fighter, other than he wield's a large sword. **

**Current Abilities**** ?**

_Rel Dover:_** An alien general that work's for the Great Emperor. Is not known what abilities he possesses to be a general, but it's assumed he must contain a massive amount of power. **

**Current Ablilities:** **?**

As the chains tightened, Naruto let out a squeal of pain, his face going red as a tomato. Kushina snickered, a pleased smile crossing her beautiful face. Naruto's eyes changed slightly, a red glint overshadowing his normal sky blue eyes for a slight second. Rel's eyebrow lifted in surprise as Naruto let out a ferocious roar, breaking from the restraining chains with minimal effort. As Kushina prepared to go on offense, Naruto took advantage of her momentary defensive break by running at her full speed, his fist prepared to strike. As he swung, Kushina dodged, doing a backflip to avoid the swing. She followed up by using her Restraining Chakra Chain jutsu, which Naruto dodged the chains as they rose from the earth. As the chains surrounded Naruto in the corner of the arena, he tried to dodge. but a lone chain wrapped itself around his ankle. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the chain did this, Kushina scanning the arena for the missing shinobi.

"Hey, I'm down here!" Naruto shouted as he emerged from underneath the soil, his fist connecting to Kushina's jaw for a mean uppercut. This sent his mother flying up into the air, Naruto sending a bushel of clones to intercept her. The clones barraged the kunoichi in the air before the real Naruto traveled above Kushina's current position, via being tossed into the air by a shadow clone. He then kicked Kushina down into the ground below, then gathered a Rasengan in the air via another shadow clone. As Kushina looked up, an exhausted look on her face, Naruto came down with the Rasengan. slamming it right into her chest. Kushina let out a slight yelp as ectoplasmic liquid foamed out her mouth. The Kushina clone vanished in a puddle of liquid, Naruto not even batting an eye.

"Sorry Mom, I would never do that to the real you," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky. "Give me luck, the will of everyone in my universe is on my shoulder's now. But I won't let you or Dad down, I will win, no matter what! Believe it!"

Meanwhile, Yusei had driven his duel runner ragged, avoiding every attack from the Black Rose Metal Dragon so far. As the metal tentacle arose from the earth once again, Yusei revved up his runner, in preparation to escape. Yusei's duel runner slid to the side as he took off in the opposite direction of the incoming tentacle, the tentacle increasing in speed as it advanced. Yusei slid again to the side, this time evading a blow from the tentacle, using the moment to summon a monster to the field.

"I summon, wait how did this get in here?" Yusei wondered as he stared at a card that had been removed from his deck. "The Shooting Star Dragon... I wonder..." Yusei had no time to think as he was bombarded by another attack, this time Yusei revving it up in the direction of Akiza herself.

"Now, I summon my Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei roared as the monster was summoned to the field. "Next, I'll summon my Turbo Warrior to the field. Now, to synchro these two together to make a force more mighty than the Black Rose Metal Dragon..." Yusei flashed the fake Akiza a grin as he synchro summoned a new monster into existence.

"Introducing, a being of no equal, my Turbo Dragon Knight!" Yusei announced as a humanoid creature stood on his side of the field, plating it what looked as if was futuristic dragonic armor. It resembled a knight, with feature's of the Turbo Warrior there as well. It had cybernetic wing's of a dragon, which were tucked behind's it's back. It wielded a large blade, which looked like a dragon's tail. It gave off an aura of light, the same as the Shooting Star Dragon.

"Hmm, not bad Fudo," Rel remarked as he sat in his chair beside the Emperor, who looked quite pleased. "Let's see just what your beast can do now."

Yusei revved up his duel runner, a smile on his face, the Turbo Dragon Knight taking flight above him. They both flew toward Akiza and her mighty dragon, which tried to throw Yusei off course with it's incoming tentacle's. The Turbo Dragon Knight intervened, cutting the tentacle's as they entered Yusei's radius, Yusei signaling the monster to aim at the Black Rose Metal Dragon. The Turbo Dragon Knight understood, taking flight at the Black Rose Metal Dragon, who let out a beastly howl as it prepared itself for the knight's attack. The knight unleashed two large cannon's from it's suit, shooting the dragon point blank, which caused the beast to roar in agony. Akiza shifted as the monster stirred, losing her balance, falling off the Black Rose Metal Dragon. Yusei watched as she fell, driving his duel runner toward her direction. As Akiza was about to hit the ground, Yusei grabbed her, pulling her on his duel runner. He looked at her for a moment, studying her eye's.

"Just as I thought, you aren't nothing like the real Akiza," Yusei commented as he looked at her with a heroic grin. "Now, get the hell off my duel runner." He kicked the clone off his duel runner, causing her to roll across the pavement. "Let's finish this, Turbo Dragon Knight!" The Turbo Dragon Knight nodded, a white aura covering it's body as it looked at the weakened Black Rose Metal Dragon. As it prepared to attack, the Black Rose Metal Dragon was swept away by some other force, the force taking care of the giant beast.

"Wait, what was that?" Yusei wondered as he looked around, trying to identify who could have done that with his teammate's occupied.

"That would be my Wind Scar," a voice answered, a white haired man with dog ear's standing before Yusei's Turbo Dragon Knight. "This thing has a sword, doe's it know how to use it?"

"And a mysterious foe enter's the fray, as enemy or ally?" Rel said, a grin crossing his face. "The perfect cliffhanger, is it not my Lord?"

Meanwhile, Goku and Fasha had entered a battle of ki, sending several ball's of ki at each other as they battled.

"She's good, but I'm stronger!" Goku thought as he teleported behind Fasha via Instant Transmission, which was strange. "Hey, how did I do that? I didn't think I could..." Goku then punched Fasha into the ground, the female Saiyan landing on her hand's and feet. She looked up as Goku flew at her, Fasha jumping onto the Saiyan's chest as he entered her radius. She then attacked him with brutal blow's to the chest, then flew back and sent a Full Power Energy Wave at Goku's chest, which carried Goku into the ground below. Goku looked up as Fasha then flew down, burying her foot deep into Goku's chest, which caused the Super Saiyan to cough up a bit of blood as he regained his strength. With a great roar, Goku pushed back Fasha from his radius, pulling himself to his feet as the female Saiyan went into preparation for round 2.

"You're not bad, I'll say that Kakarot," Fasha stated as she cracked her knuckle's. "But I've been brought here to be your obstacle to overcome, so I will do as I am asked. But one question, why insult me by holding back your power?"

"I was raised not to hit women," Goku answered, with complete seriousness. "I'm sorry, it's not something I can just do."

"Don't insult our race, we love to fight," Fasha responded as she prepared herself. "We are Saiyan's, we don't know of mercy. Now show me your full Saiyan might, if you want to save those you love!" Goku knew she was right, so he knew it was time to go all out. He unleashed as much power as he could, going Super Saiyan. As he realized this he gasped, not expecting to be able to unleash this.

"Y-You're a Legendary Super Saiyan?" Fasha stammered as Goku smiled, going into an attack position.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I must defeat you to save my universe, please forgive me," Goku responded as he flew at Fasha, full speed. Fasha closed her eye's, feeling a surge of power come into her body. As it did, she began to take on a golden aura, Goku stopping in place when he realized what was occurring. Fasha transformed into a Super Saiyan, Rel chuckling as he finished using his machinery.

"N-Now I'm a Super Saiyan?" Fasha asked as she felt the incredible power within her. "This is impossible... someone must really want you to lose Kakarot. I have no choice, we must finish this."

"Let's go," Goku responded, both Super Saiyan's clashing with each other.

As Ichigo and Rukia clashed in midair, Ichigo could only be filled with emotion as he clashed sword's with his closest ally.

"Hey Ichigo, need a hand?" a voice asked as Naruto intervened the clash of sword's, kicking Rukia out the way.

"Naruto, you finished your match already?" Ichigo asked, surprised to see the blond haired hero. "Well, yeah let's finish this quick."

"Well, it look's like we have a tag team match, featuring Ichigo and Naruto!" Rel announced as he stood from his chair. "So, let's make it fair on our other contestant, shall we? Let's make it a handicap match!"

"Wait, how is that fair?" Naruto asked as Rel grinned, worm's and other hideous object's crawling through his teeth.

"I never said it was fair for you," Rel sneered as he opened the stadium door, 6 women standing in the entrance. "Introducing, from Ichigo's universe, Yoruchi, Senna, and Soi Fon! Coming from Naruto's universe is Sakura, Mei, and Hinata!"

"Oh no, the Mizukage, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan?" Naruto moaned as his rib's began to hurt on their own. "This is going to be painful..."

"Wait, who is that girl, I feel like I know her, but I can't remember her," Ichigo said as he looked at Senna. "And then Yoruichi and Soi Fon, the speed demon's are with her. Great..."

_Yusei vs. the new foe/friend! Super Saiyan Goku vs. Super Saiyan Fasha! Naruto and Ichigo vs. Rukia, Soi Fon, Senna, Mei, Sakura, Hinata, and Yoruichi! Don't miss the next chapter of Anime Wars: War World! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
